The True Shinobi God
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: What if Naruto had his mother? What if Tsunade and Nawaki were his siblings? What if they were born in modern times? Naruto X Kushina Harem AU, OOC, OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the Six Paths Sage's father was still alive, what if he was in the leaf village? What if he had made a deal with Kami and gained eternal youth and life? What if he was far stronger than even his son with his Rin'negan? What if Naruto was a memeber of his clan? Young Tsunade, Young Sannin, Senju Naruto, Rin'negan Naruto AU, OOC, OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The true shinobi God**

Naruto was being beaten once again by the villagers. He refused to cry as they beat him worse calling him 'faker' and 'monster'. They beat him unconscious. He had his family: his mother, brother, and sister1...but unfortunately the villagers always found a way to get him while his mom and sister were doing missions and stuff, his mother was the head of their clan: the Senju and his sister was a Genin. He was 8 and was planning to enter the academy this year.

Suddenly a young man with long black hair that had silver streaks in it appeared in front of the blonde protecting him. He looked to be 15 years old but was in fact over 5'000.

The young man stood a healthy 5'4 and wore civilian clothes from old times in Konoha. But what frightened the civilian's were his eyes, they were a metallic purple with five ripple-like rings in each...the very first Dojutsu: The legendary and feared Rin'negan.

He spoke, "What do you think you're doing to this poor kid?!"

A pink-haired woman in the crowd spoke up, "This _boy_ has taken lots of innocent lives!" Her daughter looked surprised to hear that.

The dual hair colored boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I've never heard of this child killing anyone."

Soon a tall busty blonde woman with chocolate eyes appeared in a water swirl and then she saw Naruto and instantly used a burst of speed to teleport over. Her hair was long and went down to her waist in waves.

She wore a blue shirt with black pants, over them she wore a white cape-like jacket similar to the 4th Hokage's except it had flower designs instead of flames and had the kanji for medicine on the back.

She screamed, "Naruto!!" She instantly picked him up, "Who hurt you?! Tell me! Who hurt you?! Please tell mommy who did this!"

She then noticed the boy with the Rin'negan and asked a demanding tone, "Brat if you want to live tell me who hurt him!"

The boy smirked and pointed to the now frightened crowd, "I believe they did it."

The woman turned her angry gaze on them, "So you hurt my son?" She then spoke, "Do you know who I am?!"

An idiot in the crowd yelled out, "An ugly hag who birthed a demon brat?" Several people gaped at him because the woman was far from ugly she was gorgeous!

The woman now was really angry, "I am Mizuhime2 Senju! Daughter of the 1st Hokage: Hashirama Senju! Niece of the 2nd Hokage: Tobirama Senju! But most importantly mother of this boy and the girl you know as Tsunade!"

She glared darkly at them, "You will pay for what you've done!"

She then placed her hands in one seal, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A massive dragon made of water formed in front of her and charged the frightened crowd.

The black haired boy grinned and went through a handseal, "Let me help, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A another dragon this one made of flames formed then charged at the crowd on the other side. Then the boy went through another handseal, "Shinra Tensei!" He then added more momentum to the dragon's charging speed...

One more thing added...He used a wind technique, "Wind style: Devastation!" He thrust out his hands and shot a massive blast of wind at his fire dragon...the intensity of the flames increased..then the two dragons struck at the same time creating a mighty burst of steam....all the civilians were dead except for the pink haired woman..she had chakra burns all over and was shakingwith fear...

Mizuhime then appeared in front of her and slapped the younger woman across the face hard making sure to drag her red-colored nails across her face. That slap was chakra-charged...

The pink haired woman now had permanent scratches on her face and was sent through the wall. The woman's daughter a young girl with the same pink hair whimpered as she watched her mother get beaten by this strange and powerful kunoichi.

Mizuhime then lifted one foot and stomped on the ground creating a powerful tremor, webs of cracks surrounded the civilians.

The people were severely frightened. The men in the crowd in fact soiled and wet themselves...

Mizuhime smirked and spoke, "You didn't think Tsunade just got her skills from her father now did you?" They all knew despite the girl's age she was already showing signs of inheriting her mother's superhuman strength.

Mizuhime turned to the long haired boy, "Thank you for protecting my son..."

The boy grinned, "Sure thing I'm Kitsuke...you may not know me but I'm the father of the boy who grew up to become the Six Paths Sage."

Mizuhime was stunned, "You're older than me!"

The boy chuckled, "Yup...I may look 15 but I have over five thousand years of experience."

Mizuhime asked, "So how are you still so young in appearance?"

Kitsuke smiled, "Well I made a deal with Kami-sama when I had turned thirty and fell ill. If I would kill four people that had been cheating death3 then she would revert me back to my prime and once I hit my twenties my aging slows to basically a crawl.

Mizuhime was amazed, "Wow..." She then stared at the boy and blushed, _"He's so strong and cute! But why am I blushing?! He's much older than me despite his appearance. Well Minato-kun would want me to move on...maybe it is time to move on."_

She then asked in a shy tone, "Kitsuke-kun would you like to come and live with me and my children?"

Kitsuke grinned, "Sure thing...hime!" He then thought, _"She lost her husband and her son suffers because of what he did to save them all...maybe I can give her the comfort she needs."_

Mizuhime then blushed darker at the use of the princess meaning in her name.

But then an Anbu appeared and spoke, "Lady Mizuhime the council wishes to see you for a meeting about this boy and the de-"

Mizuhime grabbed the poor Anbu by the throat, "If you wish to keep your head do not call my son by that name!"

Tsunade Senju the kunoichi of the year right now appeared she had pale blond hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and she wore a white shirt with red shorts. With her was hers and Naruto's younger brother Nawaki he and Naruto looked so much alike that the only differences were hair and eye color, likes, and personalities. Naruto was kind and calm while Nawaki was slightly too energetic. Naruto was 8, Nawaki is 6, Tsunade is 10.

Nawaki spoke, "Mom what is it?"

Mizuhime spoke, "Tsunade, Nawaki take your brother and head home I'll be there shortly."

Tsunade spoke, "Those old farts on the council again right mom?"

Mizuhime smiled, "Yes they still hate your brother because of what your father did to save us."

Tsunade and Nawaki knew that their brother wasn't the Nine-Tails but it seems the rest of the village still couldn't let go of the past.

Nawaki grinned, "Go get them mom!" The two Senju children then left taking their brother home.

Kitsuke spoke, "So those were your other children?"

Mizuhime nods, "Yes the girl is my oldest...Tsunade. The other boy is my youngest Nawaki and of course Naruto is my middle child."

she then spoke, "Those bastards on the council have been trying to kill Naruto ever since he was cursed as-"

Kitsuke spoke for her, "A Jinchuriki right?" He noticed her look and smirked, "Please my son became the first Jinchuriki in history when he defeated the ten-tailed beast: the Juubi."

Mizuhime was surprised she had heard the legend of that creature from someone who claimed to have actually seen the epic battle between the Six Path Sage and the monster. Actually he was a descendant of a person who witnessed that first great battle.

Kitsuke and Mizuhime then left heading for the council chambers. Soon they easily made it and went in....They soon faced the 'honorable' council of the hidden leaf village. Which was made up of the civilians and clan heads of Leaf.

* * *

Next time: council meetings, truths revealed, proposals.

1-Nawaki and Tsunade were born in these more modern times rather than old times and are the other two children of the 4th Hokage.

2-Mizuhime means water princess and water is her main element...she has the same prodigious abilities with Water jutsu that her uncle Tobirama had.

3-Those people who Kitsuke killed made Orochimaru, Madara, Pein/Nagato, Hidan, and Kakuzu look like rookie Genin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: council meetings, truths revealed, proposals**

The meeting room was full of the prestigious council waiting for two people to arrive. The third Hokage was having an arguement with the civilian and elder councils, "They had every right to defend Naruto!"

But the civilian council was yelling, "Kill the demon it has corrupted the Senju clan!"

soon the two people they were waiting for arrived. Mizuhime was not in a very good mood, Kitsuke was calmly standing there with his hands in his pockets.

The elder Danzo smiled but it looked dark spoke, "It's nice to see you Hime."

Mizuhime had a look of disgust as she eyed Danzo. The guy never agreed with her father's or uncle's teachings.

Mizuhime spoke, "Why have we been called here?"

The only female elder Koharu spoke, "We want to speak about that boy that's with you right now." She then glanced at him and asked, "What's your name?"

Kitsuke snorted, "Humph...call me Kitsuke I don't really remember my clan name yet."

The second elder Homura spoke up next, "Your eyes...that's the..."

Kitsuke scowled, "Yeah the Rin'negan. I was born with it. Though in order for it to manifest I had to be in life-threatening danger."

Danzo grinned with an evil glint in his eye.

Sarutobi frowned, _"Danzo you power-hungry old fool I know that look! No way am I going to let you have him!"_

Soon Sarutobi spoke, "I believe that Kitsuke here should be the responsibility of the Senju clan."

Mizuhime spoke up, " I second that notion."

The other clans were seething that they couldn't get the only known user of the Rin'negan bloodline. They began to plot ways of getting him into their clans.

Now with that matter done they went to the next one dealing with Naruto...The civilians suggested to kill him even a few clan heads agreed with them. Only to nearly soil themselves as Mizuhime, Kitsuke, and the other clan heads released Kage-level Killing Intent.

Mizuhime spoke in an icy tone, "There's nothing to talk about." She turned and was about to leave.

When Inochi spoke up, "Wait lady Mizuhime we have to kill it before it kills us." Shikaku glared at his old teammate disgusted...

Mizuhim spoke without turning to face them, "Ask yourself this: How can an 8-year blond boy kill us all?"

Choza spoke up, "He's the Nine-Tails my lady he's has fooled you with his current form." Another glare by Shikaku...

Kitsuke spoke this, "Were you guys born retarded?"

Inoichi yelled, "What do you mean?!"

Kitsuke shrugged, "There's no known jutsu to turn a demon human." He then threw to Sarutobi the Sacred Scroll written by the first Hokage, "Look through this scroll."

The third was completely stunned, "H-How did you get it?!"

Mizuhime spoke, "I gave it to him it is a scroll written by **my** father of course."

Kitsuke then used teleportation to appear behind Inoichi and placed one hand on his head, "Now let's have a look into your mind." He then read his mind and then gasped....

Kitsuke then glared coldly at the Yamanaka leader, "You teme! **You're **the reason people hate Naruto! You used your mind jutsu to influence people into hating him!"

Inoichi sneered, "So what if I did? That boy is a menace! He should've been killed the day he was born!"

Mizuhime was appalled and very angry, "Y-You..teme! If Minato-kun was alive he'd regret ever saving you all!" She then placed her hands in a seal and they glowed as she formed the chakra scapel now the once light green scapel was an eerie green to show it now had murderous intent in it.

Kitsuke then went through a seal, "Wind style: Devastation!" He shot from his hand a massive blast of wind chakra. Inoichi was slammed hard into the wall. The man coughed up blood as he hit the wall with a sickening thud. Then Mizuhime appeared in front of one of the civilians that spoke earlier and used her chakra scapel to immediately end his life.

Mizuhime spoke, "As a Medic ninja I hate taking lives but this time I'll make an exception."

Choza looked worried, "Inoichi!" He then glared at the boy and reared his arm back, "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" His arm became bigger and he aimed a punch at Kitsuke who just stood there and took it. Inoichi was okay just a little disoriented and really in pain from being slammed into the wall.

Kitsuke then was revealed to have blocked the blow with one finger, "Wow you're even weaker than I expected." Choza struggled to get free but the boy's grip was just too strong.

Kitsuke grinned, "What's wrong? Having a little trouble? Let me give you a little _push_!!_ Shira Tensei_!!" Suddenly Choza was sent flying through the walls of the chamber.

Sarutobi was stunned, "What was that?!"

Kitsuke spoke, "That would be one of my original techniques." He then turned to Sarutobi, "I heard I may have a descendant somewhere from your old student Jiraiya, called Nagato."

Soon Kitsuke closed his eyes and concentrated, "Yes...I can sense him...Nagato." He then added, "He's emotionally scarred from his past...it seems a few of your ninja killed his parents."

Sarutobi remembered what Jiraiya told him, "I see so what now Kitsuke?"

Kitsuke spoke, "I'm planning to adopt Naruto into my clan."

The council instantly went into an uproar.

Hiashi yelled, "B-But Kitsuke-sama he's a-"

Kitsuke then suddenly realized, "Wait I don't have to he's already a member of my clan...I now remember my clan name: Namikaze."

That little bit just absolutely stunned the council.

Kitsuke then finally bowed and introduced himself fully, "I'm Kitsuke Namikaze father of the Six Paths Sage and founder of the Namikaze clan!" (A/N: didn't see that coming did you?)

The entire council just fell speechless.

Kitsuke chuckled, "No wonder Naruto felt so familiar to me!" He then turned to the council, "Minato Namikaze is my descendant as well."

That shocked everyone.

Hiashi was shaking, "B-But that means-"

Kitsuke smirked at them, "Yup Naruto is the son of your precious 4th Hokage and Hime-chan here."

Mizuhime blushed again at his soft use of her name.

She then shook her blush off and confirmed it, "That's right Minato-kun wouldn't use any other child if he couldn't use one of our own. And Naruto-kun is a Senju the founding clan of this village. My father/his grandfather could control demonic chakra, The Kyuubi will never be able to possess him."

The council then thought of the young blond then thought of Minato and in an instant realized the simliarities: Same sunshine spiky hair, same sky-blue eyes, same natural tanned skin, same courage and desire to protect those they loved.

Now several members of the council are offering marriage proposals to Mizuhime for Naruto.

Mizuhime was getting annoyed and irritated, then she slammed her fist into the table cracking it into several pieces, "Enough! As his mother and the head of the Senju **I **decide who gets to marry my son if they're even worthy of him."

Kitsuke added, "And with Minato gone Naruto and his siblings have _two_ clans to revive rather than just one which makes it that much harder on them."

Now the entire clan council was plotting ways to get the now very important Jinchuriki and the only known Rin'negan wielders into their clans.

Sarutobi decided to end the meeting for now. Before he goes crazy from the irritation of those greedy retards.

Mizuhime led Kitsuke to the Senju compound.

(Skipping to five years later)

Naruto was now 13, Tsunade was 15, and Nawaki was 11. Naruto has mastered his mother's inhuman strength as had Tsunade. They both had chakra affinities for Water and Earth. Shockingly Naruto had awakened his Namikaze bloodline the almighty Rin'negan at age 7 but kept it a secret all this time. He had inherited both the Senju elemental bloodline and his dojutsu from the Namikaze. Naruto and Nawaki had entered the academy and took it by storm. Naruto was the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke was second, and Nawaki was third strongest boy.

Of course Mr. Avenger was not too happy about being runner up and tried to make fun of the blond but was just ignored.

Now Naruto and Nawaki are walking toward the academy. Once they got there the two Senju siblings sat down in their seats together. They're as close as brothers could ever be.

Soon the other students arrived. Kitsuke was even going he went to learn the history of this village, he really enjoyed spending time with his descendants. He wore clothes similiar to Minato's at this age. His black-silver hair has become spiked like Minato's. His Rin'negan was de-active to reveal crystal clear blue eyes. He was the true strongest person in the village hell possibly the whole elemental nations.

Naruto grinned, "So little brother you think we'll pass the test?"

Nawaki grinned back ,"You bet big brother!"

Kitsuke chuckled, "Yup I think we'll pass easily."

Sasuke then came up acting all high and mighty flanked by his little club.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto, "Hey loser."

Naruto just ignored him...

Nawaki yelled, "Shut up Sasuke! You're just jealous because big bro's the top rookie and you're not!" The youngest one at the academy then crossed his arms in a very Naruto-like way.

Sasuke grew angry, "Why you little-!" His fangirls also got angry.

Sakura one of his biggest fangirls yelled out, "You should respect your superiors brat!"

Kitsuke rolled his eyes, "Oh really? Then you're disrespecting me."

Sakura glared at that boy but Sasuke's other fangirls actually gazed at him and Naruto.

A girl in the back was eyeing Naruto she had mid back length red hair and grey eyes, She is Kushina Uzumaki a transfer student from the hidden Whirlpool village which was destroyed by the hidden rock village.

She may not be as girly as Sakura in fact she's a true female ninja to be and refuses to soft and weak. She trains to exhuastion as a true young kunoichi should. she's even known to help Naruto pull a few pranks.

Kushina had a secret crush on Naruto but hid it through her tough mask.

Kushina looked in disgust at the so-called future kunoichi, _"Hmph they're so pathetic I don't even think pretty boy's all that." _

A young blue haired girl with lavender eyes and wearing a heavy jacket was shyly eyeing Naruto with a blush on her face, _"Naruto-kun...if only I wasn't so shy and afraid..." _She is Hinata Hyuga heiress of the Hyuga clan and Naruto's number one fan.

Soon Sakura then drew back her fist and prepared a punch, "I'll teach you to respect Sasuke-kun!" She then raised her fist.

Kitsuke gave her a bored glance, "Knock yourself out." As if listening to him Sakura ran at him with her fist poised to strike and then she tripped (on what I don't know) and knocked herself out cold on the floor! (I love this part!)

The entire class burst into laughter.

Kushina was cracking up. Kiba was rolling on the ground with laughter. Even the lazy Shikamaru was chuckling. Shino well no one could tell with his jacket on and the sunglasses. Choji was actually laughing while eating and spitting out globs of chewed up chips. Even shy little Hinata was giggling.

Kitsuke was laughing on the ground too, "Oh my kami! I thought it was just an expression!"

Nawaki laughed, "Wow! She's so pathetic she knocked herself out!"

Naruto was holding his sides, "You can't pay for entertainment like this!"

Iruka arrived to hear and see everyone laughing hysterically, "Huh? What's so funny?" It's like they witnessed the most amusing thing in the entire world.

Nawaki still laughing spoke, "You see sensei Sakura tripped and knocked herself out!"

Iruka looked at the fallen girl and looked and saw nothing on the floor. Iruka then spoke in a disbelieving tone, "She...just tripped?" Iruka suddenly covered his mouth before he too fell backwards into racous laughter...the roar of laughter was heard by some ninja outside and the civilians...they instantly backed up to a safe distance.

the whole thing was seen and heard by the Third Hokage via his Hokage Orb.

Sarutobi too was cracking up, "And _she_ wants to become a ninja? Ridiculous!" He was on the floor on his office rolling around with laughter, "The Haruno family really is pathetic! No wonder Hashirama-sensei never let any of them become ninja!"

(A few minutes later)

Everyone was winding down from their laughing fit.

Iruka still chuckling a little said, "Alright today for our final exam we're reviewing the Transformation and Clone Jutsu."

the entire class groaned, "Aw man!"

Iruka spoke, "When I call your name you will come up and turn into me then for your clone test later create three clones." He started going down the list. Mizuki was waiting to see who would fail.

Iruka called out, "Sakura Haruno!" Unfortunately she was still knocked out. So he skipped her, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

the Uchiha came up and silently used the Transformation to become a perfect Iruka. His fangirls squealed and Sakura somehow magically woke up from hearing his name called.

Iruka nods, "Good." Sasuke went back to his seat.

He then called the next name, "Nawaki Senju!"

Nawaki grinned, "Wish me luck big brother!"

Naruto grinned back, "I know you can do it!"

Nawaki went up and placed his hands in the seal, "Transform!" soon he became a perfect Iruka.

Iruka nods approvingly, "Good." Nawaki turns back to normal and went back to his seat.

Nawaki and his brother slapped a high-five.

Iruka called out, "Naruto Senju!"

The blond Senju grinned as he took his place up there and placed his hands in a seal, "Transform!" He soon was re-placed by another perfect Iruka.

Iruka was really proud, "Great Naruto!" Naruto turned back to normal and went down to his seat.

Iruka called the last boy, "Kitsuke...Namikaze?!" That name stunned the other senseis and students except for Naruto and Nawaki.

Kitsuke smirked like Minato and went up, "Here I go!" He then placed his hands in the seal, "Transform!" Another perfect Iruka was seen.

Iruka was stunned, "V-Very nice!" Kitsuke returned to normal and went back to his seat.

(Later)

Everyone got ready for the Clone test. Naruto impressed Iruka by doing the Water clone Jutsu and the Shadow clone Jutsu. Everyone of the students from the different clans managed to pass.

Soon it was time for the students to head home for tomorrow they would be placed within their 3 man squads. Everyone greeted their mother or father of sibling with a hug. Well almost everyone. Sasuke watched with cold jealousy knowing that his brother got to greet their parents when he passed the exam before he killed them. Hinata avoided looking at her father's impassive expression. Kushina watched Naruto from a swing her family and clan had all moved here but they were so busy they never had time for her.

Mizuhime was so proud Her sons would become ninja...she hugged both her children and Tsunade joined in proud that her little bros finally are Genin! Kitsuke was there too. Soon the family headed to their compound to celebrate. However Naruto wanted to invite his friend to come with them. So he found Kushina and waved her over, "Hey Kushina-chan want to join us?"

Kushina blushed before hiding it and spoke, "Sure Naruto." She was happy to finally get to spend some time with him. The group left together.

* * *

Next time: Mizuki's plot, Teams assigned

These are the students who passed:

Choji Akimichi

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Kitsuke Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto Senju

Nawaki Senju

Sakura Haruno (somehow)

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame

All right you guys give me some idea how you want the teams to go.


End file.
